Revival of the Oracion Seis
|Story Romaji Title= Fukkatsu!! Orashion Seisu |English Dub Title= Return of the Oracion Six, Part 1 |Adopted= Chapter 83 (Pages 4-22) |Air Date= August 23, 2002 |English Air Date= June 26, 2005 |Arc= Symphonia arc |Episode= 46 |Opening Song= Higher and Higher Rave-olution |Ending Song= Hikousen The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode= Enter the Dark Bring Master |Next Episode= Truth of the Dragon Race |Adopted 2= Chapter 84 |Adopted 3= Chapter 85 }} Revival of the Oracion Seis is the 46th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on August 23, 2002 and the English version on June 26, 2005. After the Dark Bring Master leaves. The Oracion Seis appears, ready to kill Elie. Berial separates the gang with his Dark Bring, G-Earth, giving each of the Oracion Seis members an opponent. Summary Everybody stares at The Blond Demon, and Elie, in awe as he forcefully kisses her. Elie pushes him away, telling him to let go of her. She begins to cry, due to that being her first kiss and the cruelty behind it. He tells Elie that he knows her, and calls her "Etherion Girl," someone who doesn't deserve to live. He begins to laugh as he calls Elie shameless. Musica, Let and Haru all run towards him. He pulls out his sword and slams it on the floor. Sending a shock wave powerful enough to push everyone back. He withdraws his sword and prepares to leave, telling Haru that he just came to introduce himself. Haru, however, tries to run after him but Musica uses his Silver Chain to hold him back. Let states that in their current state, they wouldn't stand a change against him. Musica agrees with him and tells Haru to go check on Elie. Haru goes to Elie and aids her. The Oración Seis watches from above as they plan to kill Elie. One of the members states that the Blond Demon kissed Elie so the Etherion inside of her goes out of control. They, being to descend, and try to crush the Rave Warriors, but they move out of the way in the last second. Haru looks at them confused, asking how were they alive, since King's Overdrive had killed them. Julius explains that they had figured King would do something like that. They reveal that they came to Symphonia in order to find the true sword of darkness. Furthermore, they announce that they are going to kill Elie before Etherion awakens. Haru and Musica get ready to fight. Haru remembers the kiss causing him to blush. Griff notices that Let is not around, and they all begin to look for him. Suddenly, Let attacks Jegan. However, Jegan easily blocks Let's attack. Julius walks towards Elie, but Musica and Haru try to stop him. Before they know it, Haru and Musica are unable to move, due to Iulius' Dark Bring. However, the effect wears off rapidly, but then the ground begins to shake. Haru and the others a separated from Elie and each is given an opponent. While Musica begins his fight with Reina. Haru is challenged by Berial. Meanwhile, Elie has to face off against Julius. Griff looks up and sees the moon beginning to cover the sun. Elsewhere, Jegan and Let begin their battle. A mysterious man, from the Oración Seis, states that the solar eclipse symbolizes their victory. Musica begins his fight with Reina, using his Silver Chain to prevent her from moving. However, Reina repeals Musica's attack easily. As everyone continues their battle, Elie begins to shoot up at the sky with her Tonfa Blasters. She questions the other if she can fight, and says that she doesn't want to continue being weak. Haru, from afar, tells her that they don't protect her because she is weak, but because they love her. Meanwhile, Jegan continues to watch Let struggling as he performs the Dragon Trial alone. As Let continue to fall and stand, Jegan notifies tLet thart a half-dragon like him is no match for him. But Lets determination and strong-willed feelings for Julia gove him the willpower to attempt one more time, alarming the others. Jegan sees a black shadowy dragon and stares at it in awe. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Let Dahaka vs. Jegan *Reina vs. Hamrio Musica *Berial vs. Haru Glory *Elie vs. Julius Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Silver Claiming *Tonfa Blasters Dark Bring used *Armure D'Etoile *White Kiss *G-Earth Techniques used *Silver Chain *Silver Spear Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Symphonia arc